1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable safety razors, that is to razors in which the blade or blades are permanently mounted in the razor body so that the razor is discarded as a whole when the cutting edge of the (or each) blade has become dulled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razors of the type above described are sometimes sold singly and sometimes in packs of two or more, and in the latter case it is desirable to protect the cutting edges of the razor blades for packaging, transit and storage. This is usually achieved by the provision of a removable cover for the head of each razor, typically made as a thermo-formed plastics member, which obviously increases the manufacturing costs of the razors.